


Hitter

by Merfilly



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vasquez meets Drake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).



The sting of her knuckles was worth the hush that had fallen over the crowd of Marines. The sound of her victim was even better than the silence, from the thud on the barracks floor to the groan he issued.

"Bitch can hit," he finally managed, not bothering to get back up since she hadn't approached.

"That's right, pendejo," Vasquez told him. "So keep your hands on your own gear."

He grinned, then winced and rubbed his jaw before getting back to his feet. "Got it, punta," he said, holding a hand up. She took it, putting the fight aside now that he had gotten the point.

"Better keep it, Drake, or the next hit lands lower." She hauled him up, the pull reinforcing that she was stronger than she looked.

"Ooh, you gonna talk dirty to me like that, I might test my boundaries."

"Better be worth my time if you do."


End file.
